The Four Horsemen: Brothers of the Apocalypse
by Fanfiction108
Summary: War. Conquest. Famine. Death. All of these beings come on Judgment Day to wreak havoc on Man. And that day is very soon, but someone has stolen the Book of The Seven Seals and has hidden there trail in the forgotten realm of monsters. Now one of the Horsemen must go on a journey to retrieve The Book to complete The Day of Reckoning. "May Heaven have mercy on us all."
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. Fanfiction108 here and it's a freaking Rosario Vampire story. Hell Yeah. I'm doing this story while juggling my Tomb Raider fic so please no flames. I'm still new here and would appreciate positive feedback. Check out my other stories and tell me what you think.**

**Ok. Side notes. This whole story will be spanning into the season one of Rosario Vampire, but with changes, as you can tell. The plot is listed below in the story and the next chapter.**

**I will tell you all this right now. I cannot, REPEAT CANNOT update the next chapter unless you guys answer this question.**

**Should the Horsemen be an OC or Tsukune.**

**Guys. I really need some help with this one. It's been driving me crazy ever since I got the idea for this fic. On one hand, I can create my own OC who will be my imagination. On the other hand, I feel like I'm doing justice by making Tsukune a powerful 'monster'. He's basically whipped in the anime by opponents (fuck, even the blob, umbrella, and erect-penis-for-a-neck monsters completely pown him). I am leaning more towards the second option though. I really REAALLY need help with this and wont post for some time, BUT for good reason. I want to make sure that I put you fans opinions into account and make sure I get this right. I'm getting the chills just thinking about the situations this will open up. I WILL PUT A POLL UP so go on my profile and, you know, vote. Poll will end April 30th, the end of the month.**

**Also another poll will be put into account and will span throughout the story. However, this specific poll will last till the end of the story or somewhere near it. The poll is 'Should I really let Apocalypse happen or should I prevent it'. This Poll will decide the ending of this story AND the sequel. Don't worry about how I'm going to do it. That's my problem guys. If you chose Apocalypse, then I'll put in what would happen if it started and the aftermath of it. If you guys chose Prevent, then I WILL go into the sequel with what would happen for Year 2. Like I said, I'll take care of how it would happen. Poll will end somewhere near the end.**

**This will be a Harem fic. Nuff said.**

**WARNING: I'm am so sorry guys, but I feel like I'm being a douche if I don't say it right now. MOST of this chapter is about the Horsemen's Bios down below. I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys with expecting shit to do down, but like I said, I can't continue unless I get Some response to the poll.**

**When you read this chapter, picture the Elemental from Chronicles of Riddick or Queen Myrrah from Gears of War narrating it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Vampire…but if I did, Tsukune wouldn't be a complete bitch (no offense Tsukune). At most he would be on par with Vampires at least.**

* * *

**The Four Horsemen: Brothers of the Apocalypse**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

In the beginning, God made everything.

He made the Earth and the Oceans. He made night and day. He made man and woman. He made the stars and the planets. He made the Sun and the Moon. He made his Angels. He made Heaven and later would make Hell. He made the Universe.

He. Made. Everything.

And amongst all of his creations, there were four beings that were brought into existence. Four living entities that held immense power, second only to God himself. These four beings were God's right hand men, carrying out His orders of justice whenever called upon. They helped govern the forces on Earth and helped watch over the world that held God's main creation. This did not mean that they were prime examples of order like the Angels. No, these beings were ruthless, merciless, and cunning. They were known to devastate lands, cause massive tsunamis, and even destroy civilizations, but only if He willed it. They did it all in the name of the Lord.

These four beings were given the title called The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.

Conquest. The being made to govern Man's need to conquer. He rides his plain white horse called Loss, for when Man conquers he always loses something, whether it's a loved one or himself. He wears his crown nicknamed Royal that protects him and acts as a defense for any blow dealt to him. His weapon of choice is his bow called Mercy and arrows named Redemptions, a play on words. He commands the world with his eagles and other animals at his side. He is the controller of Man's desire to conquer, to populate, to spread, and to grow and to make sure it doesn't get out of hand. He is the cause of Man's development and evolution, from the Renaissance to Industrialization to Space Age, he has caused Man's growth. With his status as a Horseman, he has overtaken many of Hell's forces, conquered almost all strongholds in the First Great War, and has never ever missed a shot with Mercy's Redemptions. Being a supreme marksman, it is guaranteed that all will fall to Conquest's rain of steel.

War. The being made to govern Man's emotions of anger, violence, and lust for war. He rides his blazing, fiery, red horse named Rage. He wields his great sword, Chaos, which has the ability to turn into any weapon that was made, is made, or ever will be made. With the dogs and wolves at his service, he is the controller for Man's acts to destroy each other by influencing the forces on Earth, from the smallest of arguments to the biggest of wars, but not to the point of total annihilation. He rules and controls the evil of man and is affiliated with anger. He has slain the mightiest of foes in one-on-one combat with his tactics and strength, can cause mass destruction with a swing of his mighty sword, and has never been beaten in battle, not even by his brothers. He is the ultimate warrior with his battle prowess and be sure to say a prayer for when War is to come.

Famine. The being made to govern Man's hunger. He rides his black stallion named Starvation. Unlike the other Horsemen, who use blunt weapons, Famine wields a magical weighing scale called The Balance. With this seemingly ordinary construction, he can literally alter the balance of anything. His minions are the overgrown locusts and insects that symbolize his importance. He controls Man's hunger, not just for food, but also for Man's hunger for power, money, and lust. He controls the wicked, sinful, and over wanting feelings of Man so that they are kept in check and is associated with greed. With The Balance, he can weaken or strengthen gravity, turn ones feelings of emotions completely, change the pressure and force an object exerts, and can transfer the energy and matter of an object to another. Even though he is commonly referred to droughts or crop killing, he is just as powerful as his brethren when the Famine begins his terror.

Death. The being made to govern the souls of the living and the dead. He rides his pale steed, Grief, and wields his infamous black scythe, Reaper, which is said to cut through anything, even time and space itself. With the help of his undead army, he decides which grateful soul goes to Heaven to bask in everlasting grace or which tainted soul shall suffer an eternity in Hell. He rules the afterlife of all souls with terror and is affiliated with fear. He is the one true master of the mind with the horrors he inflicts on his victim's mental state. Death has been known to resurrect the dead, give and take souls with just a glance or touch, and kill even the most fearsome and deadly of demons with ease. Wherever this creature goes, all living things shiver in fright knowing Death is near.

These four beings each have a separate seal. When the seal is unleashed one day by the Lamb, it means that God has decided to make The Call.

The Call for Judgment Day.

When The Call is activated, it is said that the Horsemen will bring nothing, but death and destruction to Earth's grounds. That they will each take up a corner of the world and each will cause death to one-fourths of Earth's population. Armageddon will happen and it will be the Horsemen's job to 'judge' those that aren't worthy.

But The Call has not been unleashed and Judgment Day hasn't happened…yet.

For that is not our story. No, our story begins with one of the Horseman going on a journey to God's forgotten realm. A demon has taken The Book of the Seven Seals, a device made by God to activate The Call, thus activating the seals. Man's sins have grown out of control, even for the Horsemen and so God has planned to make Judgment Day happen soon, but without The Book to announce Judgment Day and break the seals, Man continues to spread his sins. Without the official announcement of The Call, the Horseman cannot start Armageddon on the world or else be destroyed by their own powers, due to the pact they made when they were created. The demon that stole The Book has hidden his trail in God's abandoned realm and since God cannot pass on to the mortal realm, He has decided to send one of His Horseman. The Horseman will travel to the realm, defeat the demon, bring the demon to Heaven to answer for justice, and bring The Book back.

However, the realm has long been forgotten and its residents have forever been inhabited by monsters. Vampires, Werewolves, Orcs, Goblins, Ghouls, and any type of monster that can be found in the realm. Most souls get cast down to Hell while only a handful is gifted to heaven. You could say it was His Lord's failed project seeming as how he made a mistake in making them stronger than his initial creation, which is Man. However, His Lord doesn't make mistakes and has since the dawn of time watched from the Heavens on that realm as he does with Earth. He has seen the arrogance, pride, selfishness, lust, violence, and evil that this realm has also caused and decided to incorporate them in Armageddon as well.

And so our story begins with the Horseman receiving his orders from His Holiness alongside his brothers. He will go through with his mission and meet some strange people along the way. He is determined to follow through with God's orders.

Things, however, are not that easy.

**WARNING. I WOULD NOT recommend reading this part unless you want a full picture of what The Horsemen are like. I haven't ever done a bio so I did my best. It's probably a bad bio anyway, but I did it. If you just want to read with you own imagination then I won't stop you J. However, if you really want to see what it's about then go ahead. JUST BE WARNED, I probably screwed it up so I wouldn't recommend it unless you really want to experience it at the fullest. DO NOT READ THE BIO UNLESS YOU HAVE YOU OWN ACTIVE IMAGINATION FOR WHAT ****_YOU_**** PERCIEVE THE FOUR HORSEMEN LOOK LIKE.**

**Bio Example**

**Name: Name of the Horseman**

**Job: Their daily duty when they're at their respective places**

**Mission on Judgment day: what they do when Armageddon comes**

**Old Appearance: How they looked when they were made and used it till modern time.**

**New Appearance: The looks they used to blend in with society**

**Horseman From: How they look when they release their true potential and transform**

**Horse: Description of the Horse. Its name, old appearance, and new one.**

**Personality: How they act**

**Weapons: What arsenal they wield**

**Abilities: What they can do with their own powers.**

**Attributes: All the Horsmen are powerful beings. However, a Horseman is more powerful than his brothers in one area. How they compare with the other Horsemen. Based on a scale of 1-10 and Very Low to Very High**

**Name: Conquest**

**Job: To control Man's development, growth, and evolution as a species.**

**Mission on Judgment Day: Take one-fourth of the world and conquer Man, killing all who are unlucky to be in his path.**

**Old Appearance: His hair is Blonde that extends to his ear and his eyes are green. He wears strapped on sandals and cloth shorts that leave his thighs exposed. It has belts and pouches. Wears a white shirt and dawns a white sash that flows around him. He wears his crown and holds his Mercy and Redemption.**

**New appearance: When blending in with society, he wears a full on White Tuxedo. Plain black formal shiny shoes and formal white pants. His white coat that covers his classic buttoned light blue shirt and he wears a black tie. It never gets dirty due to its properties. His crown is changed into a White fedora with a black stripe around its base. His daggers are changed into cufflinks. He hides his Bow and Arrow in his coat disguised as Two Long Revolvers. He carries his Blessed Coin in his pocket and walks around with his Conquering Mace disguised as a shotgun/cane/sword. He brings his Holy Wine Bottle in his coat.**

**Horseman Form: He is wearing full Emperor Armor in White. His greaves are spiked a little like and his leggings are also spiked. The chest is White and has a lightish-gray Eagle symbol with a black outline. The pauldrons have spikes and so does the greaves. Wears a White Medieval Helmet and also his signature golden crown, Royal, embedded in it. He wears a cape that is also White and has White Wings spread on his back. He arms his Bow and Arrows on his back.**

**Horse:**

**-Name: Loss. **

**-Old Appearance: A White Holy Horse with plain details. No special features in this form.**

**-New Appearance: To disguise itself as modern day transportation, it can change into a White motorcycle. Specifically, A White Ducati Desmosedici RR. It has torques on its bottom sides that spew out Nitrous and has a red Eagle Emblem on its body.**

**-Horseman Form: White Holy Horse with a sash running around its body.** **It's got full body White Armor and wings to go with its master. Whenever it trots, it leaves behind a Holy White Patch where its hooves have been.**

**Personality: He acts like a full blown, self centered, classic, and fancy royalty. He is exceptionally the classiest of the Four Horsemen, never wanting to get his hands dirty if he can help it. He is considered the Holiest of the Horsemen. He loves the peace and quiet and always seems to enjoy wine. Like any royalty, he is centered that his brothers are 'primitive beings' unlike his sophisticated ways. Basically, he acts like any stereotypical Emperor. When he is confronted with an opponent, he changes into a proper Horseman, an unstoppable and powerful entity that is brutal and merciless. Like all the Horsemen, his personality changes drastically to a monotonic, obedient, and servable person when in the presence of God, speaking to God, and given a request/order by God.**

**Weapons:**

**-Mercy & Redemption: His infamous Bow and Arrow. With this Holy weapon only Conquest can wield, it can do just about anything from a quiet precision shot that can take out demons thousands of miles away by focused energy to being full immersed in Holy energy so it can produce rapid fire shot capable of destroying cities. It is made of pure Holy Energy. One concentrated shot can be said to desolate lands. He always hits his mark with it and never misses. When concealed to blend into society, it takes the shape of Two Long Revolvers. The Revolvers being Mercy and bullets being Redemptions. The Revolvers can multiply its barrels to the maximum of six. Can fire Holy Shots.**

**-Conquering Mace: Conquest's personal mace. It looks like a golden stick with a red rope tied around the handle. The handle has a sneaky opening which holds a knife. The knife can be shot out of the opening. At the blunt end is a golden orb that has multiple spikes coming out of various places. The orb has a thin slit that can activate as a sword. When in disguise, it looks like a Gold Cane, but is actually a sword/katana in a cane-like sheath. There is a latch at the end that opens up for a concealed and hidden shotgun. Also fires Holy Shots.**

**-Royal: The Crown of Conquest. It protects Conquest from most attacks in a Holy Aura. Attacks that aren't fully protected from get reduced damage. When concealed, it turns into a White fedora with a Black Stripe around its base.**

**-Blessed Coin: a Golden Coin. It has sharp edges that can cut through anything. It has an attached mini-chain that can't be broken so it can be swung around. The chain can disappear and reappear completely so it can act as a real coin. When it changes, it turns into a Golden Quarter.**

**-Heavenly Daggers: Daggers that can be thrown by conquest. They can explode on contact if Conquest wills it. They have a button on the handle that forces the blade out of the handle like a ballistic knife. It takes the form of cufflinks when blending in.**

**-Holy Wine: Wine that has been blessed by Jesus himself. It is placed in bottle and can act as an acid, Molotov cocktail, poison, and just an occasional drink. Acts like a regular wine bottle in New Appearance.**

**Abilities:**

**-Earth: Has complete control over the Element Earth.**

**-Sand: Can control the movements of sand.**

**-Metal: Can control Metal due to being a refined element of Earth**

**-Light: Controls light element**

**-Eagle: Commands hordes of Eagles to aid him in battle and lay waste.**

**-Energy Control: All Horsemen have this. The ability to use Holy Energy in a physical or spiritual form.**

**-Animal Calling: the ability to call any animal to his side, be it Angelic, Demonic, or Earthly.**

**-Conquest JR: Can make miniature versions of himself.**

**-Ageing: Can make any object/person age forward or backwards**

**-Telekinesis: the ability to levitate, push, and pull anything or anyone.**

**Attributes: **

**-Strength: 4 (Low)**

**-Speed: 5 (Average)**

**-Intelligence: 10 (Very High)**

**-Agility: 4 (Low)**

**-Energy: 8 (High)**

**Name: War**

**Job: To control all of Man's anger and violence.**

**Mission on Judgment Day: Take one-fourth of the world and kill Man. Also to manipulate Man and make them slay each other.**

**Old Appearance: His hair is Red and is wild, going all over his head down to his back waist. His eyes are dark red with partial slits. He is the most muscular of The Four Horsemen. In his old looks, he is not wearing much. He wears strapped on sandals that are black. The only other thing he wears is a Red loincloth that acts as underwear. That is all the clothes he wears in his old form. His shins, thighs, torso, shoulders, arms, hands, and face are all left exposed. He carries his Chaos with him.**

**New Appearance: His hair shortens to ear-length. He wears blue jeans and white and red Nikes. For his torso, he wears a Red Muscle Shirt, leaving his big arms sleeveless. He hides his Chaos in the form of a Metal Baseball Bat that he carries in a duffle bag. He wears fingerless gloves which are the Fists of War. He wears his Chains of Despair as a Gold Chain with the word 'WAR' on it. He hides his Hammers as handles that can change into G5K M5K's in his pockets and also the Daggers of Destiny hid as pocket knives. His Orbs are disguised as Cigarette Lighters.**

**Horseman Form: He looks like a Fire demon. His skin turns black and he grows black scales all over, covering his entire body even his face. The hands and feet grow into claws. He also grows a fiery red tail. The gaps in between the black scales produce magma, which heat the scales. The scales get caught on fire and in turn his whole body catches fire. Due to the fire, his Clothes get burnt off COMPLETELY. When he changes back, his clothes materialize back on his body. His face changes to look like a Dragon. He looks like a Humanoid-Dragon showered in Fire.**

**Horse:**

**-Name: Rage**

**-Old Appearance: A Fiery Dark Red Horse with plain details. No special features in this form.**

**-New Appearance: To blend in with the world, it can transform into an Red ATV. A Red Outlander 1000 X mr ATV. It has a bulkier and heavier overall body than other ATV's.**

**-Horseman Form: In this form, the steed has changed. Its eyes turn an evil red. Its skin somehow 'breaks' like concrete, forming deep orange/yellow 'cracks' of Lava. Its Mane catches on fire, flowing all the way down from its head to its back to its tail. Its entire body is covered in reddish/orange fire. Its hooves also catch on fire so whenever it trots it leaves fire markings and soot.**

**Personality: Unlike the other Horsemen, he completely expresses his ruthless and cruel side off the bat. He loves the feel of battle and always looks for a fight whenever possible. He is rude and mean, always taunting people or baiting them to fight. Out of all the Horsemen, he is the most viscous, confrontational, and brash. Like all the Horsemen, his personality changes drastically to a monotonic, obedient, and servable person when in the presence of God, speaking to God, and given a request/order by God.**

**Weapons:**

**-Chaos: War's special and personal sword. It has the ability to turn into any weapon that Man has made, is made, or ever will make. From plain stone to a steel sword to a musket to a modern pistol to a futuristic ray gun. Any weapon it changes into has Heavenly abilities that make it more powerful than what it's based off of. When it blends in, it turns into a Metal Baseball Bat he carries around in a duffle bag. The Baseball Bat can catch on fire.**

**-Fists of War: A Pair of Red Gauntlets. As strong as he is, these gauntlets further enhance War's strength to the point that he can rip surfaces apart. When in disguise, it looks like a pair of fingerless gloves that have the words 'Hate' on one and 'Pain' on the other. His Fists can catch on fire.**

**-Chains of Despair: A Pair of Metallic Chains. These chains act as War's lengthy, ranged weapons. He can grab enemies and swing on bigger enemies body parts. It blends in as a Gold Chain around his neck that says "WAR". Like all his weapons, it can catch on fire.**

**-Hammers of Dawn: Two Twin Mini-Hammers. They are the small handheld kind. With it, he can not only bash his enemies' heads in, but can also make other kinds of weapons for other beings. When changed, it looks like Two Handles he hides in his pockets. When activated, it changes into Two G5K M5K's. The Sub-Machine guns can shoot out bullets of fire.**

**-Daggers of Destiny: Twin Daggers. Made from a split Spear of Destiny. These daggers are just as powerful as War himself. When changed, it looks like Two Small Pocket Knives that he hides in his pockets.**

**-Destruction Orbs: Red Mechanical Spheres. It acts as War's throw able weapon. It can explode into whatever War wants to. When disguised, it looks like Cigarette Lighters.**

**Abilities:**

**-Fire: Has complete control over fire.**

**-Wind: Controls Wind element.**

**-Smoke: Complete control over smoke and soot.**

**-Energy Control: All Horsemen have this. The ability to use Holy Energy in a physical or spiritual form.**

**-Dogs/Wolves: Commands all of the wolves and dogs of the realms.**

**-Enrage: Able to manipulate a beings inner rage, causing them to go insane, attack anyone nearby, or if concentrated attacks a specific target. **

**-Stretch: Able to stretch his body to enormous lengths.**

**-Blood: Can control the blood of all entities, even himself.**

**-Hellfire: Special flames that can NEVER burn out, only if War commands it to.**

**-War's Touch: Can destroy anything with a single touch.**

**Attributes:**

**-Strength: 10 (Very High)**

**-Speed: 2 (Very Low)**

**-Intelligence: 9 (Very High)**

**-Agility: 3 (Low)**

**-Energy: 6 (High)**

**Name: Famine**

**Job: To control Man's hunger and want for money, power, and lust.**

**Mission on Judgment Day: Take one-fourth of the world and manipulate Man and his mental state,**

**Old Appearance: His hair is silvery white with gray streaks running through it. His hair goes down his back to his waist. His eyes are unnaturally Yellow. He wears sandals and a white loincloth. The only other thing he wears is a darkish black sash wrapped around his neck.**

**New Appearance: His hair shortens greatly to ear length. When disguising in as a modern human, he wears Plain Black Sneakers. For his lower body, he sports a Black Pair of Shorts. He wears a Black Shirt with a Yellow Smiley Face in the middle. The Smiley Face is doing a 'closed eyes' smile and is giving peace sign.**

**Horsemen Form: His clothes wither away and turn to dust. His skin turns completely Black and his skin cuts at the belly line. The cut is jagged and goes in zig-zags all around his body. the zig-zags can open at the front in the belly or all around him, completely separating his upper body from his lower body. When it opens at the front, it only opens halfway around the body. Teeth jut out on top and bottom and a tongue is pulled out like a real mouth with a black background of the mouth. When it opens all the way, his upper half and lower half completely rip apart. His upper body is suspended in the air by a few inches with a few Yellow and Red Sparkles of Energy keeping it in place. Famine can separate and control his lower half if needed. His face completely loses hair and turns Pitch Black as well. His eyes turn completely Bright Yellow/Orange. The background of his mouth turns the same color.**

**Horse:**

**-Name: Starvation**

**-Old Appearance: Pitch Black Horse with plain details. No special features in this form.**

**-New Appearance: It transforms into a Dirt Bike. Specifically, A KTM DIRT BIKE 150 CC. It is the thinnest of the bikes in response to its thin, slender form.**

**-Horsemen Form: In this final form, Starvation loses its eyes and mouth on its face. They completely disappear and multiple other closed mouths form all over his body. The tongues in the mouths acts as tentacles, pulling in any villains and eating them.**

**Personality: Famine is unusually cheerier than the other Horsemen. He acts more like a naive, innocent, and curious child than a brutal Horseman. He has an optimistic point of view and always seems to be unusually happy. He ALMOST ALWAYS has his eyes closed and ALMOST ALWAYS has a smile on his face, only changing for special occasions. When he has an opponent, he still supports his cheery, happy mood, but only slightly. When he faces a foe, he turns MAJORLY sadistic, going so far as to slightly freak out the other Horsemen. Like all the Horsemen, his personality changes drastically to a monotonic, obedient, and servable person when in the presence of God, speaking to God, and given a request/order by God.**

**Weapons:**

**-The Balance: A Pair of Old Weighing Scales. With it, Famine can amplify his own powers to an even greater degree. He can change the balance of literally anything with it. He can alter Gravity, Pressure, Mass, Energy, Space, Time, anything he wants. When blending in, it looks like two handles. When activated, it transforms into a Pair of Uzi's.**

**-Staff of Abraham: A Magical Staff. It amplifies the Holy Energy within Famine to a greater extent. When in disguise, it looks like a wooden monk pole with a retractable spear.**

**Abilties:**

**-Water: Control over water**

**-Ice: Control over ice**

**-Wood: Can control wood and the trees made from it.**

**-Locusts: Controls swarms of locusts.**

**-Energy Control: All Horsemen have this. The ability to use Holy Energy in a physical or spiritual form.**

**-Mental Hunger: Can manipulate a beings mind to one of the four things: Hunger, Lust, Money, and Power.**

**-Eating: Can eat anything and store it as energy.**

**-Dimension Hopping: Able to open up portals that lead to Alternate Universes or Dimensions**

**-Time: Can stop, rewind, or fast-forward time**

**-Balance: As told above, cam change the balance of anything**

**Attributes:**

**-Strength: 3 (Low)**

**-Speed: 5 (Average)**

**-Intelligence: 4 (Low)**

**-Agility: 8 (High)**

**-Energy: 10 (Very High)**

**Name: Death**

**Job: To control the souls of the living and the dead**

**Mission on Judgment Day: Take one-fourth of the world and take the souls of all living things.**

**Old Appearance: He has ear length black hair with Black/Brown eyes. He wears a gray sash around his body and white loincloth.**

**New Appearance: Wears Gray Nikes on his feet and Deep Blue Jeans. He wears a Grey Muscle Shirt on his torso. Over that he wears a Gray Hoodie with Black streaks running on the sides. On the back, he has a Skull Emblem with two bones running diagonally through it. Above the Emblem is the word 'Death.' **

**Horsemen Form: His clothes turn into a black robe goin all the way down to cover his feet with a blackish/grayish aura around it. Deaths skin completely deteriorates. His skin turns to dust leaving nothing, but bone. He hovers above the ground a few inches with darkness so people cant even see his feet or legs. Soon enough, all that is left is a Skeleton in a Black Robe with his Hoodie covering his face. His head is covered in darkness, not allowing people to see his skull.**

**Horse:**

**-Name: Grief**

**-Old Appearance: A Pale Blue Horse that looks nearly dead. No special features in this form.**

**-New Appearance: To blend in, it transforms into a Grayish Harley. More Specifically, a Harley-Davidson Softail Springer 2001 with longer handles.**

**-Horsemen Form: The Horse completely loses its skin. It rots away the flesh and falls apart. It all gets turned to bone too. No flesh, no eyes, and it even have a bony tail. Eventually, all that is left is a Skeleton Horse.**

**Personality: Above all the other Horsemen, he is the cockiest. He is arrogant, brash, stubborn, and fearless. He fools around a lot and teases his brothers as much as he can. He likes to be lazy a little and plays with other Angelic beings. Like all Horsemen, He is ruthless and brutal in battle. Like all the Horsemen, his personality changes drastically to a monotonic, obedient, and servable person when in the presence of God, speaking to God, and given a request/order by God.**

**Weapons:**

**-Reaper: A Deadly Scythe. The scythe has a retractable blade on the other end that is the same and can also split apart in the middle. It can cut through anything, even space and time. When in disguise, it looks like Two Sawed-Off Shotguns, each having six barrels. The Two Middle Barrels are slightly longer. Under the barrels are foot long knives that can shoot out with a chain connecting back to the guns. He hides them in his Hoodie.**

**-Death Sickles: Two Sickles attached to Chains. The sickles can reach very far and can hover around Death, which he controls manually with his hands or automatically with his mind. When in disguise, they look like Two Glock Pistols. He hides them in his Hoodie.**

**-Dark Sword: A Sword with a mind of its own. It looks like a sword version of a Chainsaw. It has 'teeth' on the edges like a chainsaw and when it revs up, it catches on fire. When Death blends in with humans, it changes into a Real Chainsaw and he carries it around in a guitar case.**

**-Electrifying Machete: A Sword that electrocutes on contact. When blending in, it changes into a machete and he carries it in a guitar case with his chainsaw.**

**Abilities:**

**-Darkness: Control over Darkness and shadows**

**-Lightning: Control over Lightning**

**-Undead: Controls the undead zombies and skeleton army**

**-Energy Control: All Horsemen have this. The ability to use Holy Energy in a physical or spiritual form.**

**-Deaths Touch/Stare: When death touches something living, they immediately die. In Deaths Stare, Deaths eyes turn black with black 'cracks' around them. Whoever stares into his eyes can easily be manipulated or killed immediately. They both are controlled by Death.**

**-Morphing/Shape shifting: Ability to morph his body into anything and shape shift into anyone**

**-Teleportation: Ability to teleport. Can teleport long or short distances.**

**-Cloning: Can clone and multiply himself exponentially.**

**-Soul Stealing: Can separate and take the souls of living beings. With this, he can also separate his soul/spirit from his physical body.**

**-Soul Making: Death can make a physical being with his own soul, it being an extension. He can extract his own soul for a quick, less powerful version or go for the other version. The other version allows Death to fling an orb into the air and all living things in the area are attracted to it. They are flung towards it and melt down, dying in the process. They meld together to form a more powerful being that Death makes, but it takes more time.**

**Attributes:**

**-Strength: 4 (Low)**

**-Speed: 10 (Very High)**

**-Intelligence: 5 (Average)**

**-Agility: 7 (High)**

**-Energy: 4 (Low)**

**Well that concludes the first chapter of this new story. Questions, comments, or concerns then leave it in the reviews or PM me if you like.**

**Don't worry you guys. Chapters are going to be way longer thatn this. I'm hoping I can do a whole episode in one chapter, but we'll see.**

**Peace out guys.**

**(: J**


	2. The Beginning of Conquest

**Not much to say here. Thanks for all the reviews and now that I finally have the CPU up and running, I can update. Oh well. Its been a long time on this story and well here is the first official chapter. Enjoy.**

**And it was unanimous (is that how you say it) Tsukune is definitely a Horsemen. You will find out which Horsemen later on and he will be Canon personality if I can help it. Half OOC and Half Canon at least. So yeah on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the clothes on my back. J**

* * *

A seemingly ordinary man can be seen jogging down a long, wide hallway. The man has on white shoes. He wears white formal pants and a white buttoned down shirt that goes down his sleeves. The most noticeable feature is a pair of white wings that protrude out of the back of his shirt. It spans almost 10 feet from wing tip to wing tip. You can see the look of distress and worry over his face as continued his pace. He picked up his speed and broke into a light run, making clacking noises with each footstep.

The hallway belonged to a huge palace. The hallway was completely white, save for the long red carpet on the floor that guests walk on. On its sides stood white knight statues. They might look immobile, but only because they haven't sensed any hostility in the man, thus they haven't awakened. Besides the knights stood large white marble columns that ascended from the floor to the roof and seemed to go on forever. At the very end of the hallway were a few mini-steps that led to a single chair. The chair was only a couple feet away and it matched the carpet color perfectly. It had golden legs and armrests. The seat and back were fluffy red with golden markings. The strange thing was that it was empty. An empty chair at the end of the hallway.

The man halted at the foot of the steps. He kneeled down on one knee, put one hand on top of that knee. He balled his other into a fist and planted it on the ground at his side. He hung his head down in a manner of respect. The man was clearly distraught about something, but waited patiently for a sign. He did not want to act or speak out of turn.

Suddenly, a light enveloped the chair, lighting up the room, but the man didn't seem affected nor did the knights. The light died down a bit before it shrunk down into a small blue orb. The orb still had an aura of white light surrounding its edges and it was filled with immense power. One could feel it for millions of miles and it strangely felt comforting.

This orb was the substitute, or medium, for God's form.

"My Lord," the man said, "I'm afraid I have terrible news." He still had his head down as he wasn't given permission yet. He was practically sweating bullets, but didn't dare to let them show.

**"Yes, Gabriel, I know. Now rise."** God said. He spoke in a deep commanding tone, yet it held a comforting regal background. The man, now known as Gabriel, did as he was told, all the while having a slightly shocked look on his face. His Lord knew what had happened? Then again, it was to be expected. He regained his composure and stared at the orb.

"My Lord," he began again, "Then you know that The Book has been stolen?"

The orb/God remained floating there for a few seconds, hovering in the chair. **"Yes. I have known something was wrong the moment I sensed Michael in turmoil."**

God had seen all of what had taken place on Earth. Michael had been personally sent to retrieve The Book for the Lamb. The Book was hidden down deep in the Earth's lava core to prevent anyone, demon or angel, from getting it. Michael had gotten the correct clearance from God to access the location and the get The Book. He had only sent one as not to arouse suspicion from the other realm. It was a quick in and out, but something had happened. He had been intercepted by two forces. One of them was immensely powerful than the other and both putting off a major amount of energy. The Archangel didn't stand a chance and soon fell to the unknown villains. He had lost the battle and The Book. God sensed the two beings fly away from the area and had issued his Angels to recover Michael. He had suffered many severe injuries and was treated with the utmost care. He had regained consciousness after quite a while and had spilled everything to Gabriel. The battle, the mission, the disguised opponents, The Book, everything. Gabriel immediately ran to His Lord to give the news, which is what brings us here now.

Gabriel stood in silence, contemplating what had happened and what to do now. Michael was a very powerful Angel and had been tasked with gathering The Book of the Seven Seals, which he failed. Gabriel and half of heaven knew what that meant. One, it meant that Judgment Day was upon Earth. That the end of days was soon and very soon. Two, it meant that someone powerful enough to defeat an Archangel had taken The Book to somewhere off radar. 'Why?' was the question though. Why would someone want to hold off the Day of Reckoning? All angels and Demons knew that it was taboo to interfere with Judgment Day. To interfere was to bring death and non-existence upon oneself. So why would anyone dumb enough steal The Book?

**"Gabriel."** God said, still deep in voice. Gabriel was brought out of his thoughts and stood up straight.

"Yes, My Lord." Gabriel waited patiently. He wanted to know what to do next. He needed to help in any way possible. What His Lord said next made him falter only slightly.

**"Bring me…Them."**

Gabriel's eyes widened at that. He knew immediately what His Lord meant. He trembled a little at the thought of who He was talking about. He didn't want to believe it and asked, "Which one, My Lord." Gabriel tried to calm his shivers, but only to the point of goose bumps. Surely, He didn't mean all of Them, did he? Gabriel's hopes were crushed as the orb uttered only three words.

**"All of Them."**

Gabriel's body spasmed a little, as if a lightning bolt had stricken him and he looked down at the floor in horror. He meant to summon _all_ of Them. They who struck fear into the hearts of Demons and Angels alike. They who were second only to The Lord himself. They who have never been fully reunited, fully together, fully banded since the death and ressurection of His Lord's son, Jesus. It only took one of Them until all who were in the area to run in terror and now His Lord wanted not one, not two, but all four of Them to come to Heaven in one place. Wherever they went, whenever they were mentioned, fear soon followed.

All four of The Horsemen.

The Legendary Horsemen of the Apocalypse.

_'No, not all four. Not all four.'_ Gabriel was caught in a trance. He kept repeating that same phrase over and over again in his head like a mantra. All of the color from his face drained and he looked as if he was about to faint. Conquest. War. Famine. Death. All Four Horsemen would be present and together after 2 millennia of separation. The things all four could do together were only outnumbered by The Lord himself._ 'Not all four. It can't be. Not _all _four.'_ It was only the orbs interference that he was able to regain his senses.

**"Gabriel."** Gabriel's head swung back up and stared at the entity in front of him. **"Now." **He had sad it on such a calm, understanding voice, as if he didn't sense the Archangel's anxiety.

Gabriel, despite his fear, nodded as a little sweat could be seen on his forehead. He didn't want to disrespect his Lord. "Yes, My Lord." Seeing his time to depart, Gabriel did a swift turn and walked out to the other end of the hall. As he thought of where and how to contact The Horsemen, one thought managed to stray in his mind.

_'Mercy be on those foolish enough to bring the wrath of _all_ Four Horsemen.'_

* * *

"Waitress, can I get a bottle of your finest wine please."

A man was sitting on a stool in a local bar. The bar was a bit run down. All it had was a door for an entrance that was a bit rusty. On the left of the entrance stood two pool tables side by side. On the right of that was an old, dusty jukebox. On the right stood a few round tables for customers to sit at. The tables were the only things 100% clean. Straight ahead of the entrance on the opposite wall was the bar stands. It was a traditional wooden stand with metallic stools that one could sit on. There was barely anybody in the place, save for a few guys, a couple who were obviously on a date, and one other male adult. It was the night shift with the time being 12:31 a.m. so there obviously weren't that many people or servers in the run down part of town. The man was dressed in a plain white tuxedo with cufflinks. He had on a white fedora and had a gold cane at his side on the stool. He also seemed to be fiddling with a golden coin in his left hand, shifting the coin from one gap of his fingers to another.

What the man seemed to not figure out was that this was not a fancy restaurant. It was a bar. Just a plain, old, and worn out bar. "Dude, this is a bar, not some five-star hotel." The lady said. She had a bit of annoyance lacing her voice, but that didn't seem to affect the man.

He put a hand to his forehead and shook his head, having a smirk on his face as he mocked embarrassment. "My apologies Miss," he spoke, "Then can I have just a few of those graham crackers over there." He pointed behind the waitress to the glass jar containing some honey flavored cracker sweets. "I forgot I had my favorite bottle with me." The man reached into his tux and pulled out a wine bottle with a picture of an eagle.

The woman turned around and grabbed a few of the snacks before tossing them in front of him on the counter. She went to go back to her business before the man called out for her. "Miss!"

She turned to look at the stranger who had seemingly gotten two small glasses out of nowhere and proceeded to pour his drinks. He looked at the woman with his piercing green eyes and she instantly felt a lot calmer. "I hope you don't intend for little ol' me to finish all of this by myself." He gestured to the bottle in his hands. "Besides, I can tell something is troubling you. Why don't you sit here with me and we can just…talk."

She didn't know why she suddenly felt comfortable with this man or why she felt like she could trust him. There was something about this man that made her feel all warm inside. Like she could feel safe with him. She smiled a real smile and went to sit down behind her bar, as she was still technically on her shift, to have a drink with the guy. She talked about how she came to the city to find a good steady job, but ended up working in this dump when she got turned down in all her interviews. Her dream was to be a professional chef and hopefully open up a restaurant, but too many obstacles and road bumps prevented that. Her apartment was a bust and this job didn't pay that well, especially on the night shifts. All the while, the man just listened intently. For her, it was weird that a man could just sit there and actually _listen_ to her problems. Normally the men would try to do cheesy one-liners and cheap pick up tricks to make a few moves on her. And that was when they were sober.

"Hey, buddy." A voice called out behind the pair and it was all too eerie. It had way too much creepiness to it.

Behind the man in white sitting down, there were the three guys that had entered the bar not long after the man had showed up. They were all dressed in slightly torn clothes and looked like they were fresh out of jail. They all had a mischievous gleam in their eye as they took in the woman and the man. Strangely, they were eyeing the man more. All in all, they looked like a couple of punks.

They walked up to the man in white and surrounded him, two being at his left and right and the supposed ring leader behind him. "Hey suit, you got some pretty good gear there on you." The leader said, referring to his clothes. "Must have a lot of good money to get something so shiny. What say you hand over some and we'll let you go nicely."

The woman backed up a bit, knowing who these guys were. They had been harassing some of the neighborhood people and even herself. None of the police ever cared enough to come to this side of town to make a difference so they just did what they pleased. However, the man just simply lowered his head a little, just enough for the fedora to block out the light occupying his eyes, and continued pouring his wine bottle in a small glass cup, not really caring.

**SMASH**

The woman jumped a little as the leader took the man's cup he was pouring wine into and smashed it on the counter. The man had a look of frustration as it was clear he didn't like being ignored. The glass had scattered into many pieces all over the bar and some wine was dripping down over the counter. By now, all the occupants in the room became aware of the situation. The man was frozen like a statue though. He had his hand in a circle from where the cup once was and the other hand holding the wine bottle in the air, just a few inches above it. It was in a tilt and was plain as day that he was in mid-pour.

"I was talking to you, _buddy_." The ring leader shoved the man a bit, but he wasn't even paying attention.

The man was looking out of the corner of his eyes. No one could tell what he was looking at as everyone else was too busy looking at him of the gang leader. The fedora he had on blocked anyone from seeing them as he had his head down a bit. He had stopped as soon as he had sensed a familiar energy right next to him. He didn't mind the boy and his posse. They would be dealt with soon enough.

No. The man in white was looking at the spilled wine the leader had caused. Nobody could see, but the liquid was forming and moving all on its own. It was so small and everyone else's attention was elsewhere that nobody noticed it. The wine started shifting until you could make out letters. Those letters made out only a few words, but it made the man's eyes widen. The spilt wine finally stopped moving and formed a small, unseen message only the man could see.

**IT'S TIME.**

**~G.**

After he regained his calm state, all the man could do…

…was smirk.

It started off slow, but like a sandstorm it built up until the smirk was a full blown ear-to-ear smile that showed off his teeth.

He slowly got up and put his wine back into his coat and looked at the woman. He tipped his fedora, smiled, and said, "Good day miss." He then turned around only to meet a fist to his left cheek by one of the punks…

…or he would've if he hadn't had dodged it. Quicker than anyone could see, the man leaned back, avoiding the punch, grabbed his wrist, and stuck his foot out. He reeled the man into the jerk on his other side, causing both to crash into each other and fall to the ground with a thud. The leader took his chance and in a blind rage, dashed to land a hit on the man. Just like before, the man used incredible speed and moved out of the way, tripping the leader the same way he did just a few seconds ago. The leader lost his footing and landed on his chin at the edge of the counter, causing serious pain for the jaw.

The leader stood up wobbly and put a hand to caress his bruised jaw. He looked for the man in white only to find him already at the exit/entrance. The leader of the gang looked at his rag-tag group who were getting back up to their feet. "What the hell are you doing!? Get this asshole!" His friends seemed to pick up on his attitude and they all made a B-line for the man who was still walking calmly to the door. They charged with all they had, fists raised ready to strike. When they had gotten close enough, the man stopped. He still had his back to them, but also had an unseen grin plastered on his face. They were a foot away, give or take an inch or two, ready to beat the living shit out of him.

That's when they stopped in their tracks.

Not willingly. No. They were ready to show this guy a thing or two. It was like the three of them had hit an invisible wall except _this_ wall wrapped all around the thugs' body, making movement impossible. All three of them were frozen like a statue, unable to move a muscle. They were shocked. Try as they might, it was like having a thousand men hold you down.

"What… the… hell…" The ring leader grunted out. It was unlike anything he ever felt. Here he was moments away from pounding the guy when all of a sudden it felt as if something was restraining him. He didn't have much time to dwell on it as he and his friends were flung in opposite directions with such force and magnitude. They all shouted as they felt _something_ smash into their bodies. One of the followers crashed into the jukebox, the sickening sound of bone and flesh meeting metal. The other was flung back into two sets of tables, breaking the wood that made the furniture. The leader had the worst of it. He was practically jettisoned backwards and flung into the back of the bar where the bottles were. His back made contact with numerous glass drinks that shattered upon impact. Glass shards of variant sizes imbedded themselves into his back, cutting into his flesh through his clothes. He bounced back from the impact and fell to the ground with a thud.

All gang members were taken out in less than 15 seconds.

The waitress, who had taken cover near the couple, was shocked at the damage taken and from the unexplainable thing that had flung them. She didn't see the man in white move at all so it couldn't have been him.

Oh shit. The man.

She looked towards the entrance, but was disappointed to see the man gone. She got up from her hiding spot and marched towards the doors that would lead out of the building. She stopped when she saw a small piece of paper float harmlessly down from above her sight. She reached out to grab it and was surprised when the paper seemed to sail towards her hand. She caught it and observed the thin object. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was a check for 50,000 dollars. Written at the bottom was a simple message.

_Sorry about the damages. Try and use this money to achieve your dream and call me sometime._

_Sincerely, Connor Quest._

Next to the name was a phone number, apparently the man's, now known as Connor. The lady smiled as she thought about her career and her eventual next meeting with Connor.

* * *

Outside miles away, Connor was already making his way to the rendezvous point on his motorbike, White Ducati Desmosedici RR. He was already on the highway of a dark, barren road with the wind passing behind him. It's a good thing he had left and reverted back to his original personality. Being a flirtatious man was only part of a cover up and it was annoying to pretend to feel emotions. He looked down at his loyal mode of transportation. His vehicle was getting restless. Not only that, but apparently the Big Man himself had finally called it quits on this world. Now, as he raced to the spot, he could only guess what would happen.

_'What has it been? Two, three millennia.'_ He thought. If he was right, this would be the few times that he and his brothers had all met at one spot. It just so happens that they would be there for the mother of all events. Connor was just mentally groaning at the work he would have to do to keep his brothers in line and in check.

_'Oh well, someone has to watch over those fools.' _He thought emotionlessly. He was really aggravated that he was related to them, but for all his immense power, it just couldn't be changed.

With a twist of the wrist, he sped up the vehicle and seemingly vanished in an aura of pure white light. The only evidence that he had been there was the white streaks on the road from his motorbike.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter and you got to see the first Horsemen. Favorite, follow and most of all, PLEASE Review. It really helps knowing somebody likes my work.**

**PEACE**


End file.
